


(U-N) H-A-Double P-Y, 'Cause It's Your Birthday

by dontgoawaymad



Series: Casablanca Plaza [5]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgoawaymad/pseuds/dontgoawaymad
Summary: december 11th: nikki’s birthday, better known as the day he wishes he was ✨aliven’t✨, tommy plans to change that
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Casablanca Plaza [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	(U-N) H-A-Double P-Y, 'Cause It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> 62 years ago today, god gave us the blessing that is nikki sixx :_))

it’s official: nikki has been on this earth for 25 years… and he hated every single one. he didn't know exactly why, maybe it’s because you’re required to be happy. for some reason, something always seems to go wrong on his birthday, whether it’s a minor inconvenience or a huge scandal. one time, his older brother blew out the candles on his cake, and nikki didn’t talk to anyone for the rest of the day. at that moment, he realized there must be a voodoo doll with his name on it, because this was getting a little ridiculous. 

he pulled into the parking lot of bright horizons patterstown, where he taught kindergarten. before getting out of his car, he longingly glanced at the daycare, accompanied with a sigh. he would love to celebrate with his class… if he didn’t have the dreaded monthly meeting to attend! his car radio was blasting “your guts (i hate them)” by reel big fish, which was exactly how he felt about his boss and principal of bright horizons, mrs. caroline hannigan. she was a crotchety old lady who preferred to do things “the proper way”, aka dated (and sometimes downright cruel) methods of “getting along”, as she calls it. it seems as if nikki’s become her personal punching bag, as she often makes fun of his appearance and the way he teaches his kids.

 _un_ like nikki, his friend, tommy, was baking to bloopy kk slider jams in his apartment. the aroma of red velvet crinkle cookies filled the air. it felt nice to cook in his own kitchen for a change, in comparison to the chaotic environment of his usual workplace. although, he did have to physically restrain his cat from walking across the counter and potentially getting fur in the dough. tommy didn’t really have the time to grocery shop yesterday, so he borrowed a bunch of ingredients from thunderbolt coffeehouse, a café where he worked in the local mall. it was of the mature variety, and didn’t offer much that was kid friendly. they don’t even sell cake pops without some obscure ingredient!

nikki doesn’t know it yet, but tommy planned a secret surprise party for him! he agreed to work overtime, because he would miss the morning part of his shift. but of course, mr. simmons wasn’t at work, so tommy would have to speak with his assistant manager, phoebe (aka mr. simmons’ side piece but we don’t talk abt that). she’s ok at her job, it’s just her entitled attitude that gets on everyone’s nerves. 

“so let me get this straight, you called out of work this morning to bake cookies, which you could’ve done in our kitchen last night?”

“i could’ve, but nobody likes day-old cookies.” stated tommy as he changed the music to def leppard. as a finishing touch, he poured some confectioner’s sugar onto the fresh batch of cookies (pun entirely intended).

“what are those even for?” asked phoebe. 

“a…” tommy paused, “- gathering.” ” if tommy had said “party”, phoebe would’ve gotten suspicious. “you know nikki?” 

“the one you yelled at me about this summer?” phoebe remembered the time tommy chewed her out in front of casablanca’s entire arcade.

“that’s the one.” today’s his birthday, so i decided to cheer him up by throwing him a little party of sorts. i’m going into bright horizons around lunchtime, and have the kids stay back to help set up.”

“do they know you?”

“they’ll remember me from career day.” nikki’s students were all over tommy, and they’re bound to do the same today! “i’m about to head to the school,” tommy started to pack away everything for the party into a reusable shopping bag. the dudes over at poisonous novelties were so kind to make custom chocolate bars (with potato chips and pretzels inside!!) for the party. he hastily threw on a leather jacket as he made his way to his car.

“couldn’t you get his dad to help?” nikki would rather pick someone off the streets to watch his kids over _bill._

“are you kidding?! he’s so boring, his idea of a party is probably eating olive loaf while filing paperwork.” the last time nikki let him over, he sat in the corner and practically ignored the kids!

“i mean… i guess you’re right.” words tommy would _never_ hear from phoebe. “i’ll see you this afternoon. remember, 1:30 sharp and not a minute late.” phoebe grimaced. 

“yeah ok, wish me luck, bye!” tommy hung up the phone to put the key into ignition. he was literally vibrating with excitement… but also out of nervousness. this plan could either go one of two ways: nikki is ecstatic and everything goes swimmingly, or he gets super confused and kicks tommy out because he has to teach. 

the first thing tommy saw when he entered the building was an artificial christmas tree adorned with ornaments handmade by the children. given that classes would end next week, the daycare was already decked out with holiday decorations! despite this being his first time at bright horizons in seven months, tommy remembered how to get to nikki’s classroom, just in case. instead of doors, each room had a gate to make it easier for the kids to get around. there wasn’t any doubt that the grunge themed one was nikki’s! when tommy peeked over the gate, he was greeted with seventeen smiling faces!

“hey, mr. nikki’s class, how’s it hanging?” he waved, carefully stepping over the gate.

“mr. tommy!!” the kids almost instantly crowded him! they hadn’t seen him in forever, and hearing his voice is just what they needed!

“shhh! i’m excited to see you, too, but we have to use our inside voices.” shushed tommy as he put his index finger over his lip, encouraging the kids to do the same. “a little bird told me that today is mr. nikki’s birthday?” the class beamed with a chorus of “yes!” and other cheerful remarks. “right, right, so i decided to plan a little surprise party during lunch!”

“wait… so he doesn’t know about this?” asked carson, a little african american student of nikki’s.

“mr. nikki’s in a meeting right now, and he doesn’t even know i’m here! so we have to set up for the party, which means we have to be very, _very_ quiet.” tommy’s voice descended into a low whisper. he put the kids into groups and gave them each a job, so that nobody would be left out. 

“mr. nikki was pretty sad today.” muttered a bleach blonde girl, poppy, as she tossed a plastic tablecloth over the activity table.

“they’re serving pizza for lunch.” said her best friend, emerald, not looking up from the arrangement of chocolate bars she was setting up. “how can you be sad on pizza day?!” 

“that reminds me…” a small curly haired boy opened the gate, with an aluminum pan of square pizzas.. “um… remind me of your name again?”

“jacob.” came a meek, little voice.

“jacob! of course! thanks for picking up that pizza, little dude!”

“here he comes!!” emerald pointed down the hall. so much for the inside voices thing...

“shh, emerald!” tommy gathered all of the kids in front of the display. the unsuspecting nikki’s jaw nearly dropped to ground when he saw all of his students and tommy shout,

 _“SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MR. NIKKI!!”_ once the cheers drowned out, it stayed quiet for a second. the only noise in the room was a quiet sniffle from nikki, who seemed to be tearing up a little.

“is mr. nikki crying?” 

“i think we scared him-”

“no, i’m crying because i’m so happy!” he clarified as he wiped a few stray tears, “thank you all so much for making my birthday super special!” “man, all i want to do is stuff my face with pizza, chocolate, and cookies!

"the party ended up going much better than tommy expected, and he could tell that he really made everyone’s day! there ended up being extra goodies, so they were given to the staff. after lunch, nikki sent the kids to the art studio so that he and tommy could have a little alone time. 

“you didn’t have to do that, tom, really.” nikki rested his head into his chest.

“dude, i just wanted you to have a great birthday!” tommy wrapped his arms around the teacher.

“i-i never really had much growing up, so i’m not used to stuff like this.” the waterworks started again as nikki reminisced over his horrid childhood. “how can i repay you?”

“that won’t be necessary-”

“i could take you to dinner, or maybe a movie…” nikki ignored him, “at least let me drive you to work!”

“dude, my boss is going to flip if she sees you!” tommy released his grip from nikki. phoebe would think that tommy spent the whole day messing about with nikki. he quickly changed the subject to something more sentimental, “come on, you know how much you mean to me.”

“wait… i mean something to you?”

“of course!” he tried to approach nikki again, “you’re practically my best friend… although i may not be yours, but i’m totally cool with that.”

“are you kidding? you’re such a great friend!” he confessed.

“but now that you mention it, a movie does sound pretty good! i’ll tell you what,” tommy pulled out his phone to look at his schedule, “maybe you could meet me at my apartment this sunday? it's my last day off before casablanca gets truly chaotic with the holidays and all, so i want to make the most of it." he tried to send nikki his address, but was distracted by the time, “oh sh-”

“what?”

“can i swear in here?” he asked ever so innocently.

“it’s a daycare center, what do you think?”

“sorry, it’s just that i have to get to work soon.” tom started to make his way to the gate.

“well, i don’t want to hold you up any longer, so i’ll let you go now!”

“take care, dude, and happy birthday!”

“tommy?” he stopped in his tracks and looked dead into nikki’s eyes. “thanks for everything.” nikki watched tommy leave like a mother watching her child head to school. out of all of his friends, tommy was the cutest dork nikki had ever seen. he was playful like a child, part of what made him so damn endearing. when tommy truly cares about someone, it shows. _a lot._ and he just proved his love for nikki by throwing him the party. he couldn't wait until sunday, when maybe they could blossom into something more...


End file.
